Til The Love Runs Out
by 18jclover
Summary: When Percy Jackson gets admitted into the hospital he didn't think he'd even talk to anyone, much less find love First Fic please review!


**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment**

When I was admitted into the hospital I didn't think I would even talk to anyone, much less find love. I had broken my arm. Not too smart of me I know, but I was just trying to help my mom change a light bulb and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with my arm bent at an odd angle. I didn't even get to finish changing the freaking light bulb after all my troubles.

As I was being wheeled in on the gurney, writhing in pain, I noticed a shock of blonde curls and a pair of stormy gray eyes that meet my sea green ones. Our little moment was ruined all too soon as I was shoved into the surgery room and put under.

When I came too I was expecting my mom to be waiting there for me, not the pretty blonde hair and gray eyed girl. She rushed over when she saw I was awake and the first words I heard in her angelic voice was "You drool when you sleep." To which I made a smart comeback of "G-gi washe ashelpee" She laughed, a beautiful sound indeed, as she called the nurse to inform them that I had awoken.

I didn't get a chance to ask her name as she was ushered out of the room so the nurse could do a 'post-surgery checkup'. After she had informed me that the procedure went fine, I asked the nurse about the gorgeous girl that I had woken up to. She giggled and went to fetch the nameless girl right away.

Not ten minutes later that peculiar set of gray eyes waltzed into my room (along with the rest of her body) and got situated on the chair next to my bed.

"You requested my presence" she said in her voice that sounded like bells. "I did, I have some questions for you" "Shoot" she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Minerva Chase"

"Can I call you Annie?"

"If you want to get murdered, yes"

"Touchy, touchy. How old are you?"

"17"

I smiled "I'm 18 and lastly; why were you in my recovery room?"

At this question she blushed "I saw you getting wheeled in and I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Well I am" I informed her

"Good for you, now I have some questions"

"Ask away Annabeth Minerva Chase"

She made a face "What's _your _name?"

"Perseus Ethan Chase, but I prefer Percy"

"Alright Percy, how'd you break your arm?"

"Well, I figured out that it definitely takes more than one Percy to change a light bulb"

She winced "Ouch, didn't you have someone to hold the ladder?"

I looked at her sheepishly "No…"

She just looked at me.

I was getting uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "Why are _you_ in here? I don't see any casts, cuts, or bruises." It was true she looked perfectly healthy and even had some sort of glow to her.

She looked at her lap before hesitating to answer. "I have a tumor on brain; it's kind of funny actually. I was always so proud of my brain; always winning spelling bees and getting different academic awards, but now I see what I was cursed with along with intelligence. The doctors don't think I have much time left"

I frowned at her "That's not fair that someone so nice has to carry the burden of cancer." She gazed at me with a sad little smile "Life's not fair Percy" she whispered.

After some more conversation on a lighter topic, she was called by her doctor saying she needed rest. She bid me a farewell, kissed me on the cheek, blushed, and proceeded to walk out of the room without a glance back. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face wondering if someone could start to fall in love as quickly as a 20 minute conversation."

Little did I know that I had already fallen, and I had fallen hard.

Over the course of the week I was in the hospital Annabeth and I made constant visits to each other's rooms. We joked and talked about everything and sometimes just sat, enjoying each other's company. On the day I was released, along with a hard blue cast, I walked into Annabeth's room and found her reading as usual.

"Hey" she spared me a glance from the book she had her nose stuck in gave me a sad smile. "What's wrong Wise Girl?" I asked her, referring to the nickname I gave her after I found out for myself that she really was smarter than Einstein. She sighed "Nothing Seaweed Brain" She replied using _my _nickname as she figured that I wasn't as bright and had a slight obsession with the ocean. "It's just" she continued "You got released and now I won't have anyone to talk to in this hellhole they call a hospital. "

I sighed and gazed at her; I had definitely developed a big crush on Annabeth. It was hard not to; she had the gorgeous looks a model would be jealous of and the even better personality that anyone would kill for. She was my Wise Girl.

It took me moment to realize that I was staring and still hadn't reacted to her confession. Blushing I looked away and promised that I would come visit her every chance I could. To ease the tension I added that I would bring homework for her to help me with. She smiled, kissed me on the cheek as usual at our partings, and waved a sad goodbye before returning to her book.

It had been four months and in that time I finally got the guts to stutteringly ask Annabeth on a date. She accepted. We've been on many others and we were now a couple going strong. I had gotten my cast off which made it easier when we were cuddling in her hospital bed. Every time we kissed I fell in love with her all over again, that's how addicting she was.

Everything in both of our lives was perfect, and that's why something just _had_ to go wrong. To prove that nothing is perfect.

I got a call at 3 in the morning from Annabeth's sobbing mother, informing me that the tumor had grown abnormally until her brain couldn't take it anymore. She had passed on.

I dropped the phone not believing what I was hearing and stared blankly at my blue walls. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. Annabeth Chase, _my_ Wise Girl, the strongest person I know had lost her battle?

For the rest of the night I sobbed violently into pillow until my voice was hoarse and I was certain that I became dehydrated from losing so many tears. I don't think my body could physically take losing her; she was a part of me.

That leads up to today, the third year she hasn't been living on this world and making the world brighter with her pointless facts and breathtaking smile.

I stand over her grave and let silent tears drop off my face. Then stoop down to put the white rose flowers by her headstone, her favorite.

"Hey Wise Girl," my voice cracked "What's it like up there? No pain, no suffering, just happiness. I bet the architecture of all the heavenly buildings have you babbling for hours nonstop." I smile slightly as I remember her 'dream job' rambles and swallow the lump forming in my throat. "I-I hope you're waiting for me up there it's been three years and I can't seem to get over you, not that I'd want to anyway." I take a deep breath "I will never forget you; I love you forever and always."

I choke back another sob and slowly get to my feet. As I make my way out her resting place, I picture her laughing at some stupid joke I made and I perk up slightly for the first time today. Even if it was only for a second.~


End file.
